


宠物情人的饲养法则

by Jade_Suu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	1. 00.试炼的开端

00.试炼的开端

阿周那现在很混乱。

身为Y国的第三王子的他就在几个小时前还在家里锦衣玉食，吃着朗姆葡萄冰激凌，一边看财经新闻一边打着宝石对对碰。然后他被他的父亲因陀罗找去谈话，谈话的内容简明扼要——

“儿啊，世界那么大，你想不想空着手去看看啊？”

“父亲，大白天您能不能不要说梦话啊。”阿周那表现得很不屑。

然后几个小时之后他就被父亲扔到了……一家宠物店。身无分文，还赤身裸体……

阿周那觉得自己可能有个假爹。

【我是我爸充话费赠的吗？】

慢着慢着，这中间似乎隐藏了很多渊源，但是为什么一国的王子会在青天白日下赤身裸体的出现在宠物店里，还没有因为有伤风化罪被带走呢？

微风吹过阿周那柔软的黑色毛发，他抖了抖头顶的耳朵，被初夏的微风送来的花粉刺激地打了个喷嚏，喉咙里发出“喵”的一声。

——没错，此时此刻我们英俊的阿周那王子，变成了一只拥有着粉粉的肉垫的猫科动物。虽然眼下的阿周那体态较小，但是明眼人看过去，这漆黑一团的像是小猫一样的生物，其实是黑豹的幼年体，至于为什么他会变成这样，这一切的渊源还要从家族的血脉开始说起。

不知从哪一代先祖时期开始，他们的家族中的男性就拥有变身成黑豹的能力，所有年满20岁的王储都要在接受一项生存考验之后方能有资格继承王位。在没有家族财力的依仗下生存一年则算是完成这项考验。祖先的意思是让王位的继承者回归山林，不要忘记自然的力量。然而随着时间的推移和社会的发展，森林面积减少，而且大部分被圈进了保护区，物种的多样性也大大降低，回归山林和真正的野生猛兽在一起对于养尊处优的新世纪青年来说真的不是什么好主意——那么就去这个时代最凶残的只有王者才能屹立于顶端的森林吧！这钢筋水泥构筑起的都市森林。

坐在轿车里，变成一只幼崽样子的阿周那被父亲摸着脑袋念叨着。

“儿啊，记住，这世界上只有两种人，一种是猫奴，一种是即将成为猫奴的人。这世上没有人会不喜欢猫科动物，无论大猫小猫都一样。如果碰上看起来就人傻钱多的土大款就去施展你的魅力然后把他吃得死死的，如果碰见长得好看但是脑子不太好使的动物研究人员就更要把他吃得死死的，这都是为父的经验之谈。另外不要在马路上变成成年体态的豹子，不然会被抓去动物园。当然，也不要被抓去马戏团，反正只有一年时间坚持过去就没问题了，我相信你的实力。那么祝你好运哦~”

说过这段看起来非常没出息的吃软饭宣言，因陀罗把儿子交给了一家宠物店后坐着车头也不回绝尘而去，看起来就像个假爸爸。

然而在整个下午被无数的女高中生尖叫着摸了脑袋之后，阿周那终于忍无可忍——既然一定要找个人傻钱多的饲主碰个瓷的话，那还不如我自己去找啊！

【当然，我不会同父亲说的那样当一个被饲养的宠物吃软饭度过这一年，首先要找个合适的人借一身衣服，然后去找工作，没错，就这样。】

想到这儿，阿周那轻手轻脚地用爪子撬开了笼子的锁，从装着一群咪咪叫的小猫的笼子里顺利越狱……

【那么试炼就从此刻正式开始吧！】

阿周那纵身一跃，跳到路边的围墙上。身后是火红火红的夕阳，他觉得自己屌爆了。

【那么，在哪里呢~值得我碰瓷的饲主……】

—TBC—


	2. 01.捡到豹了

01.捡到豹了

阿周那寻找饲主【碰瓷】法则：  
1.为了不吓到女孩子所以要寻找独居的男性；  
2.对方要喜欢动物亲切善良；  
3.对方身高要和他差不多，否则借不到合适的衣服；  
4.父亲说，最好是长得好看脑子又不好使的……

阿周那很好奇他父亲当初是激情碰瓷了什么人，才得出要找个好看又脑子不好使的人的结论，要如何根据一个人的外表来判断脑子是否好使也是相当有难度的事。

他从黄昏到黑夜游走在大街小巷，观察每一个路过的人，寻找着是否有符合自己条件的人，然而他只看到从补习班回来叽喳笑闹的学生、一脸倦容脚步虚浮的上班族、踩着高跟鞋目不转睛地盯着手机的时髦女性……华灯初上，周边商铺飘来的关东煮、炸肉饼的香气让阿周那觉得肚子饿了起来，但是还是没能找到自己想要遇到的人。

阿周那转身拐进一条巷子，远离了商业街来到一处相对安静的居民区，他纵身一跃到旁边的矮墙上，又跳上旁边独栋商铺的房檐上，蜷缩着身体观察着过往的人。

【今天要饿肚子了吗？】

阿周那有生之年头一次感觉自己幼小可怜又无助，他把自己团成团，不知不觉地睡着了……

“喵喵——”  
“咪呜~~~~”  
“喵嗷——”

【吵死了……】

被猫咪的叫声吵醒的阿周那迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，翕动着鼻子打了个哈欠，不悦地从房檐上探出头，然后着实被眼前的景象震惊了一下。

那片巷道里聚集着少说20只流浪猫，令人惊讶的是，它们正井然有序地坐在一起，谄媚地对着一个青年发出亲昵的叫声。

【什么啊这是猫和少年魔笛手吗*？】

穿着红色衬衫系着黑色围裙的青年挽着袖子，露出一截藕色的纤细手臂，他的手里端着两个食盆，里面是猫粮和饮用水，阿周那在上方只看得到青年的头顶，一头在昏暗的街灯下像是发着光一般的银白色头发，浑身散发着不可思议的气氛在和流浪猫们交流。

“咪咪不要再和小白打架了，小白很瘦不要欺负它。”  
“小胖肚子里有宝宝了要多吃一点。抱歉，下次会准备小鱼给你们的……”  
“小花也不要每天抓麻雀给我了，麻雀很可怜，而且我不吃麻雀的，谢谢你的好意。”

青年摸着一只小三花的脑袋，猫咪在他的抚摸下发出咕噜咕噜舒服的喉音，似乎是意识到阿周那的注视，眯着眼睛的猫咪抬起头警觉地注视着他，发出具有威胁性的叫声。被猫看了一眼的阿周那赶忙把探出的脑袋缩了回去，他还打算继续暗中观察一会儿的。然而青年已经抬起头，疑惑地不知是自言自语还是和猫在交流。

“嗯？上面怎么了吗？”

银发的青年有一双漂亮的青蓝色眼睛，就像夏日的晴空，五官相当精致，即便是在皇亲贵戚中也罕见这样漂亮的容貌。

“是错觉吗……”青年低下头，小声喝止了两只试图打架的猫咪，拉着一只一直咪咪叫的虎斑猫的脖颈把它们分开，并把瘦弱一点的白猫抱了起来。

再说屋顶上的阿周那，他还在消化那双美丽的蓝眼睛所带来的冲击——这不就找到了吗！在深夜独自一人喂猫的人肯定是单身独居，喜欢小动物这肯定毋庸置疑，那群小猫看起来好像都很喜欢他的样子。看身量似乎和阿周那也差不多高，脸长得好看也毋庸置疑，至于脑袋好不好使……

【给猫按特征取名字还和猫咪交流，大概这就是时下所说的电波系了吧……】

很好，那么四条要素统统吻合，就是时候准备碰瓷——嗯……没有更好听的解释，就是碰瓷。

猫咪们吃饱了，喵喵叫着像潮水般退开，离开时还都恋恋不舍地磨蹭着青年的裤脚，好脾气的青年就站在巷口目送着猫咪们消失在各个角落，还挥着手同它们道别。

“拜拜——”他像个小学生一样拉着长声，然后弯下腰捡起空了的食盆，拍拍围裙上沾到的猫毛，正准备离开。

“喵~”一声嗲嗲的叫声让他停住了脚步，青年回过头，黑暗中走出一只通体却黑如夜的小毛球，那只小毛团迈着轻快的步伐来到他跟前，谄媚地叼住他的裤脚，然后用更加甜腻的叫声试图引起他的注意。“喵~~~”

“你是——是新来的孩子吗？晚上好。”青年蹲下身子摸摸这只同他撒娇的小家伙的头，柔软顺滑的黑色毛皮摸起来相当舒服，他用手指温柔地蹭着那只眯着眼睛的小动物的下巴，听着他喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的舒服声响，“不过你看起来并不像是流浪猫呢……”

“喵——”摆出营业性可爱的飞机耳并撒娇一样拖着软绵绵的叫声的阿周那在心里狠狠地嫌弃着自己，他侧过头，蹭蹭青年的掌心，不得不说那双手摸得他确实很舒服，忍不住想要他多摸一点。

“你是从谁家走丢的吗？这可不行，会有人担心你的。不知道这附近是不是有人丢猫了呢……”

“咪呜……”是丢猫，只不过不是走丢的丢，而是真真切切被自己的亲爹丢出来的。阿周那腹诽着，然后就听到自己的肚子咕噜咕噜叫了起来。

【呜哇！丢死人了！不对——丢死豹了！】

“这样啊，你肚子饿了啊——”青年沉思了一下，“但是如你所见，我带来的猫粮已经被吃光了……但是如果可以的话，今晚要来我家吗？”

【唔……这种邀请人的语句，这家伙真的知道自己说出了什么不得了的话吗？如果现在我不是动物的话……】

“喵~”同自身剧烈的心理活动不同，阿周那用简洁明了的叫声表达了自己的意愿——开什么玩笑他今晚唯一的目的就是碰瓷眼前这个又好看又单纯又善良的男人啊！

“那好吧，我们走吧。”美丽的青年动作轻柔地抱起阿周那，他抬腿正要走，阿周那趴了一下午顶棚的那间便利店的门叮铃一声打开了，里走出一个穿着制服、扎着紫色马尾的男人，看起来像是便利店的店长出门倒垃圾。

“诶，这不是迦尔纳吗？这么巧，今天也来喂猫吗。”紫发的男人在把垃圾分类处理后大步流星地走过来寒暄道。

“小次郎先生，晚上好。”被唤作迦尔纳的美丽青年礼貌地欠身，这也让小次郎也看到了他怀里抱着的阿周那。“今晚是你在值班吗？”

“是啊，夜班闷死了——你这是捡了只猫咪回去吗？还是老样子那么喜欢小动物啊你……”说着，小次郎伸手就想要触碰阿周那的耳朵。

【开什么玩笑啊不要随便碰我——！！】

一改刚刚碰瓷时的甜软，阿周那喉咙中发出凶狠的威胁声，张口就要咬小次郎伸来的手指。

“坏孩子——！”急忙抱着阿周那后撤一步以免小次郎被咬到的迦尔纳小声呵斥道，他伸出手轻柔又带着责备意味地拍了拍阿周那的脑袋，“不可以这样，怎么可以咬人呢？小次郎先生没有恶意的。”

【你没看到吗？是他想要先摸我来着……】

“呜噜……”喉咙里发出委屈的声音，阿周那不可思议地抬头和迦尔纳对视着，迦尔纳安抚性地捏了捏他的耳朵。

“对不起小次郎先生，吓到你了，刚刚这孩子还很乖的，可能是肚子饿了。”

“没关系没关系，”小次郎摆摆手，“不过它看起来倒是很有精神呢，而且很黏你。占用你的时间啦，你快回去喂这个小家伙吧，我也要回去值班了~~”

“好的，那改天再见了。”

“再见——”站在便利店门口目送着迦尔纳离开，小次郎若有所思。“迦尔纳捡到的小家伙，总觉得和其他的猫咪有什么地方不太一样呢……是爪子还是耳朵呢？”

“哈啊~~~~”他打了个哈欠又伸了个懒腰，“也许是天太黑看错了吧，工作重要工作重要~~”

 

迦尔纳的家是一间不算很大的公寓，房间陈设装饰虽然并不很精致，但窗台上摆着的生机勃勃的绿色植物、窗棂上悬挂的风铃，还有餐桌上花瓶里插着的新鲜花束足以反映出家的主人是多么的热爱生活。

迦尔纳穿过小小的门厅，把阿周那放在卧室的粉色长毛地毯上，安抚性地抚摸着他的脑袋。

“你先等我一下，我去准备猫饭给你。”

说罢，他转身走向厨房，留下阿周那好奇地打量着这间不大却充满生活气息的卧室。

房间没有书桌，只有一张米黄色铺着玻璃板的矮方桌，桌上放着一台贴了很多贴纸的笔记本电脑和一个喝空了的马克杯。桌旁摆着一把可以折叠靠背的懒人沙发，边缘的一部分似乎曾经被磨破过，但似乎有谁用笨拙的针脚在那个破洞的地方补了一小块轻松熊图案的布料。米色和深卡其色带有流苏的窗帘让房间看起来暖洋洋的，同样色系的沙发上面铺着看起来就很温暖的酒红色毛毯。床是很普通的双人床，贴墙放着，然而床上、沙发上都不知为何堆着超多长得奇形怪状的布偶和抱枕。

【这真的是男人的房间吗？看起来就像是高中女生的卧室……】

阿周那看了看自己脚下的粉色长毛地毯，艳丽的粉红色刺痛了他的眼睛。他错开视线，望着床对面的书架，书架上并没有同他的自宅一般摆满晦涩难懂的外文书籍，而是摆了一些绘本和一些已经不流行了的小说，似乎还有厚厚的一本相簿。变成幼年体型的阿周那看不到书架再上面的东西，他兴致缺缺地转了两圈后发现这个房间实在是小得没什么好看的，甚至还不小心被那张矮桌撞到了脑袋。

房间里已经没有值得侦查的东西了，于是阿周那悄无声息地从房间里转出来，溜溜达达地钻进厨房，看着迦尔纳卷着袖子用勺子在碗里搅拌着什么。

“我知道你肚子饿了，再等一下马上就好了。”迦尔纳笑了笑，然后把煮熟的蛋黄拌到碗里。

【等下，你要给我吃什么？】

“喵——”想要开口发问却突然想起来变成动物的自己并不能说话，一张口就变成了喵的一声，然而错把这份质疑当做撒娇似的催促的迦尔纳露出了“我懂”的表情，他蹲下身，把碗放在阿周那面前。

“请吧。”

那是一份简单的猫饭，煮熟的鸡肉拌进去两个蛋黄，加入同样切碎用水煮过的生菜和南瓜，一勺橄榄油和磨碎的无盐白干酪。看起来五颜六色十分丰盛。曾经也有很多虚弱或者生病需要救治的小猫也曾造访过迦尔纳的家，他无一例外的用这样的猫饭招待过它们。

“喵——！！”阿周那用爪子推拒着碗的边缘，喉咙里发出抗拒的声音。

【这是猫吃的东西，我不要吃。】

“真伤脑筋，不喜欢吃鸡肉难道说你喜欢吃鱼吗？可是现在冰箱里只有这个。”迦尔纳皱着眉，“乖，你不是肚子饿吗？很好吃的你尝尝看——”

“喵嗷——！”  
【我不要！】

“你还没试过不要说不喜欢，其他孩子明明都很喜欢我做的猫饭的……”迦尔纳拿着勺子舀了一勺碎肉末递到阿周那嘴边。

“喵——”  
【你还有其他的猫！】

阿周那扭过头，抗拒着迦尔纳递过来的勺子。

“你乖一点，挑食可不是好的习惯啊。”迦尔纳觉得自己像个老奶奶在给不听话的孙子喂饭。他把阿周那捞到怀里，像是对付不肯吃药的小野猫一样捏住他的下颚，“不好好吃饭的话是会生病的，来，张开嘴尝一口啊——”

“喵！！喵喵喵——”  
【我阿周那就是从这里跳出去，饿死，通不过试炼死外面，也不会吃你迦尔纳绊的猫饭的——！！】

阿周那激烈地挣扎，换做昨天的他也绝对不敢相信自己居然会在一个看起来年纪和自己差不多的男人怀里被强行喂食，更别提是被喂猫食——何况他根本不是猫。

然而迦尔纳生活经验丰富阅猫无数，甚至还懂得照看无理取闹的小孩，那一勺满满的鸡肉还是塞进了阿周那嘴里。启初还抗拒着打算呸呸吐出来的阿周那，嚼了两口之后露出了意外的表情。

“喵……喵？？”  
【好像……还不错？】

他停止了剧烈挣扎，老老实实地窝在迦尔纳怀里，像个小孩子一样任由着迦尔纳一勺勺把食物喂到嘴边，吃掉之后会张开嘴示意迦尔纳可以再喂下一勺。似乎是觉得这样的阿周那很有趣，迦尔纳忍不住玩心大起，阿周那眯着眼睛舒服地窝在对方温暖的怀里，张开嘴等投喂，而勺子到了嘴边却又突然撤了回去，连续两次终于感觉到自己被戏耍了的阿周那不悦地抬起头，结果正撞上迦尔纳的笑容。

“喵……”  
【他真好看……】

一瞬间由于那个笑容放松了精神的阿周那，对着那张漂亮的脸露出了一丝恍惚的神情，他任由那修长细白的手指抚摸着自己的头顶，喉咙里发出享受的咕哝。

“现在乖一点了？”迦尔纳揉揉他柔软的耳朵，“小黑，你怎么是个圆耳朵呢？”

“喵呜——？”  
【小黑是叫我吗？？】

显然这个根据自己特征来取的称呼让阿周那十分愕然。

“你不喜欢这个名字吗？可是你看你是黑漆漆的啊。”迦尔纳露出困惑的表情，“抱歉，我不太擅长想名字。”

“喵——”  
【我不叫小黑，我是阿周那。】

然而苍白的喵喵声并不能将阿周那的心声传达给迦尔纳，他只能翻着白眼，任凭对方揉搓着自己的脑袋。被摸的昏昏欲睡的阿周那放纵了自己的思维，认投了对方用“小黑”称呼自己。

【算啦……随便啦——你长得好看你说什么就是什么吧。】

“好啦——现在还不能睡哦。”突然被抱起来的阿周那突然从迷离的状态惊醒，他竖起耳朵用眼神询问着迦尔纳到底要带自己去哪里，心情大好的迦尔纳拉开一扇拉门，“睡觉之前应该先洗个澡吧~”

在看到洁白的浴缸之后阿周那几乎是要撒腿就跑——开什么玩笑啊！就算变成了动物但是好歹他现在也是一个20岁的成年男人，而且还赤身裸体……不不不！就算对方长得很好看、手指像是有魔法一样摸得人舒服得想睡觉，但是被一个男人洗全身这种事也太让人寒毛倒竖了吧！

被放进空浴缸的阿周那趁着迦尔纳去够花洒的空档，一个起跳就妄图从浴缸里飞出来，眼疾手快的迦尔纳一把将试图逃跑的阿周那抱住，手中的花洒没拿稳，水淋湿了他的袖管和裤子。

“喵喵喵！！！”  
【放开我放开我！！我不要被洗！！】

扑腾着四处乱抓的阿周那伸出了他的小爪子，他竖起尾巴想要从迦尔纳的怀抱中挣脱，一边心里暗骂着什么该死的家族试炼居然让他落到这般境地。

“一点都不可怕的，水也很暖和——”以为这只是猫咪怕水的行径的迦尔纳毫不妥协，他俯下身试图把不断挣扎的阿周那放到浴缸里，“不行，不可以逃走，要是你想上我的床睡觉就必须洗干净你的小爪子。”

“喵——？！”  
【这家伙到底在说什么了不得的话啊？！】

身为王室成员的阿周那虽然年轻，但是也曾经经历过被大胆的女性诱惑挑逗的情形，然而此刻对方毫无杂念的陈述却让他不由得动了绮念，正是因为这片刻的恍惚让迦尔纳得到了空隙，阿周那被成功放入水已能没过他的腿的浴缸。

“喵啊！！！！”被迫入水的阿周那发出毫无意义的惊叫，他像颗炮弹一样弹起来，带着一身湿漉漉伸出爪子整个扒在还没来得及站直身子的迦尔纳身上，他红色的衬衫被濡湿一片变成了深褐色，并伴随着刺啦一声——被阿周那伸出的爪子抓开了一个大口子，露出了形状优美、雪白的锁骨和略显单薄胸膛。

“啊……我还蛮喜欢这件衬衫的……”被搞得湿漉漉的迦尔纳把阿周那从自己身上撕下来，露出可惜的神情抚摸着衬衫的裂口。感到了一丝愧疚的阿周那收回爪尖，湿漉漉地挨着迦尔纳的手臂，耳朵一颤一颤地露出做错事的表情。迦尔纳没有生气，但是看到那只湿漉漉的小东西露出可怜兮兮的表情，他还是竭力做好表情管理装出一副严肃的样子，“——你看，你弄坏了我的衣服，现在你应该乖乖洗澡了吧？”

阿周那低呜了一声，然后乖乖地自己跳进浴缸里。他闭紧了眼睛，像是即将要遭遇什么刑罚一般，比起家族试炼眼下的试炼似乎来得更为凶险。

【来吧！你洗吧，我不躲了——】

然而他并没有等来那仿佛甜蜜的拷问一般的手指，而是听到了悉悉索索的衣物摩擦的声音，阿周那惊觉地转动着耳朵，把眼睛张开一条缝——然后他就见到一条修长洁白的腿一步跨进了浴缸……

【！@#￥%……&*（）￥%】

即便是阿周那的心声此刻也断档不知所云，他觉得自己的脑子此刻宕机了正在反反复复地自我重启，低矮的视角让他对迦尔纳坦荡赤裸的身体一览无余，无论外表再怎么可爱像只小猫，阿周那的内在都毫无疑问是个20岁、发育正常的青年，那个画面对他来说过于激烈了，如果他现在不是一只豹，怕不是要血溅当场……

被肉体魅惑赋予了僵直状态的阿周那被迦尔纳哼着小曲捞到怀里，他看起来完全呆住了，像一只假猫，任凭迦尔纳捏着他的肉垫搓搓洗洗。

“你的爪子比一般的猫猫大好多呢，你到底是什么品种的小猫啊？”

因为衣服湿透了而临时起意和“小黑”一起洗个澡的迦尔纳心情愉悦地自言自语着，打从刚刚这个给他惹麻烦的小毛球现在却在他怀里安静又配合，像是试探什么一般，迦尔纳伸出手，顺着怀里假猫一样的阿周那柔软的肚皮摸下去——摸到了两个圆滚滚的、令人安心的猫蛋蛋。

“喵！！！”

假猫一样的阿周那瞬间恢复了神志，他觉得和一个美人赤身裸体共浴就已经足够刺激了，但是显然他错了——他甚至都还没仗着可爱的外表去吃这个美人的豆腐，然而对方就已经率先对他耍起了流氓。他转过头冲迦尔纳呲着牙，发出恫吓般的威胁声，然而湿漉漉的落水猫的威胁并能恐吓到迦尔纳分毫，被热水蒸得脸上一片红晕的迦尔纳表达了真诚的歉意。

“抱歉，因为你毛很长又浑身黑漆漆的着实看不清楚，我只有摸了你的蛋蛋才能确认你是男孩子。”

【可恶……竟然让我遭受此等屈辱……迦尔纳你给我记住！】

在心里流着泪的阿周那自以为恶狠狠地瞪了迦尔纳一眼。一边咬着牙想着如果自己现在是人形的话……一定是眼前的人靠在自己怀里才对！那张精致的脸上绯红一片，轻声细语地说着“要洗好澡才可以跟我上床哦~”……

“小黑！小黑你怎么了？！水太热泡晕了吗？对不起，现在就出去了——”

 

毛被擦干的阿周那此刻正被用柔软的浴巾裹着放在床上，他轻声打了个小喷嚏，目不转睛地盯着迦尔纳穿着浴衣，在镜子前面用吹风机整理头发的样子，他的视线游移到迦尔纳洁白纤细的脚踝和没有赘肉的小腿，然后做贼心虚一般立刻将视线抬高到被浴衣包裹着的部分——

【啊！不行……刚刚都看过了啊！那画面现在还在脑子里。】

回忆起对方雪白纤细的身躯——迦尔纳虽然四肢细瘦，但是那线条迷人的窄腰和那大概是身上唯一肉感、看起来就柔软非常的小屁股……

阿周那庆幸此刻现在自己是猫科动物*，如果是自己平时的人形躯干，此刻一定会激烈的勃起……

“好了，擦干之后我们就可以睡觉了，明天我会帮你找找看你的家在哪儿，希望你的主人不要太担心。”迦尔纳把阿周那从浴巾里抖出来，然后毫无预兆地解开浴衣的带子。

【啊！！白得好刺眼——】

阿周那连忙闭上眼，等他再张开眼时，就看到迦尔纳套着一件超奇怪的红色T恤，看起来宽大无比，上面还写着个巨大无比的Buster——很土，但是穿在迦尔纳身上迷之可爱。

“喵……”灯光一黑瞬间，接着被一把抱在怀里的阿周那猝不及防，被拉扯成了一长条猫挂在迦尔纳臂弯里，对方香喷喷的身体带来的热量让他觉得后背都暖烘烘的，现在他理解了迦尔纳床头为何有那么多奇怪的布偶和抱枕，原来是因为睡觉时喜欢抱着什么东西啊！被当做抱枕的阿周那生无可恋，从喉咙里挤出柔软的喵喵声。

“嘘——”温暖的气流伴随着耳语般的嗓音，迦尔纳的声音喷在阿周那的耳廓上，搞得他又再次遭遇了一次魅惑僵直，迦尔纳的声音里带着困倦，听起来又软又粘，“快睡吧，晚……安……唔嗯~”

【……身为王子，一国的储君，有多久没被人抱在怀里睡觉了呢？】

阿周那思绪轻飘飘的，他轻轻阖上眼。

【啊——这家伙好瘦啊！胳膊好硬啊！果然还是睡不着啊！！！】

 

“嗯……”被清晨的第一缕阳光唤醒，还没睁开眼的迦尔纳和往日一样，习惯性地伸了伸胳膊打算伸个懒腰，然而手臂的酸麻感让他无法完成这个简单的动作，“手好麻……”

他张开眼。

眼前一片漆黑。

——不不不，是一片漆黑的动物皮毛，可是……昨天捡回来的小猫，有这么大吗？

彻底醒来的迦尔纳抽出酸麻的手臂，坐起身，揉了揉眼睛——

定睛观察了五分钟后他确定自己并不是在做梦。迦尔纳屈起膝盖用体操姿势坐在床角，盯着身旁占据了自己半张床铺的大型猫科动物。那流畅的身材曲线和黑亮的毛皮，长长的尾巴和大大的爪子，绝对不会错的，这不什么小猫猫啊！在父亲的相簿上看到过的——这是一头成年的黑色豹子。

迦尔纳因为刚刚睡醒还不太清醒的脑子里飞速闪过弹幕一样的问题：  
——为什么我的床上会有黑豹？  
——我昨天捡回来的小猫呢？  
——如果我捡回来的不是小猫而本身就是黑豹宝宝的话，为什么一夜之间能长这么大个？  
——是我做的猫饭太有营养了吗？  
——即便是再有营养也不会一夜之间长大吧这违反进化论！  
——这之后要怎么做呢？要打电话报警吗？还是先联系动物保护机构？

神经比较大条并且喜欢动物的迦尔纳脑子里有很多问题，但是唯独没有感到害怕，小毛团变成大毛团对他来说似乎只是体型上的差距而已，他拄着下巴盯着那只酣睡的大猫用爪子掩着自己的口鼻睡着的样子，觉得有些可爱。

——对了，也许可以咨询一下专业人士这个问题！

迦尔纳头上似乎亮起了小灯泡，他拿过枕头边的手机，打开通讯录，在“爸爸”的名字后头按下了拨出键。

 

—TBC—

下章预告：

在非洲大草原同大象愉快奔跑的苏利耶一手握着电话一手握着拳：  
“我跟你讲，所有的黑豹都是白眼狼！白眼狼！”  
别管大猫小猫，喵喵叫着撒娇的猫都会让人心软~

 

 

 

*《猫和少年魔笛手》一本英国幻想类儿童文学作品。  
*猫科动物的丁丁都是藏在身体里的，需要用（？）的时候会从里面伸出来。


	3. 02.豹变大了？！

02.豹变大了？！

电话拨出的那段滴滴忙音中，迦尔纳脑子里飞过去各种神奇的思绪，甚至思考到了宇宙起源。到底是什么让他捡回来的毛团从小黑一夜之间变成大黑？就算是吃了金〇垃也不会这么快的吧？

——什么？你问亲手照顾的小猫长大感不感动？

当然不敢动。

迦尔纳抱着膝盖蜷缩在床头，看着睡得正香、肚子随着呼吸一起一伏的黑豹，听着手机里嘟嘟的忙音，然后咔哒一声，电话接通了，电话那端传来一个愉快的声音——

“嗨，宝贝！你想爸爸了吗~~爸爸现在很好哦！啊——现在我们正在开车和一群野生的大象一起愉快的奔跑，你想不想听听大象是怎么叫的？”迦尔纳的父亲苏利耶是个在动物保护机构研究野生动物的野外调查员，现在他正和一群动物愉快地奔跑在一片炙热的土地上，因为工作原因好久没接到儿子电话的苏利耶声音非常兴奋，电话那边也传来越野车的马达轰鸣和大象的叫声。

“……”迦尔纳握着听筒盯着横在自己下床的去路上的黑色动物，忽略掉父亲对自己过于宠溺的爱称，“早上好爸爸，希望在时间上没有打扰您的工作，不过我有一个问题想要问爸爸……”

“没关系宝贝，任何问题~顺带一提爸爸这边是下午，但是电话的信号随时可能中断，怎么了？又捡了什么生病的小猫吗？猫癣？还是要给小猫做绝育？”

“都不是，爸爸。”迦尔纳沉吟了一下，似乎还在思考到底要怎么和爸爸解释自己的经历，“爸爸，您知道黑豹到底要多久才能从幼年长到成年吗？”

“啊，这个简单——一般来说豹要到三岁左右达到性成熟，怎么，是看了什么有趣的节目吗？”苏利耶坐在越野车上，感受着炙热的风吹在脸上，像是想起什么一样，“不过黑豹这种生物，懒散又狡猾得很，我还是个研究生的时候曾经和一头黑豹相处了一年，毫无疑问那是个聪明的家伙，独自来到我们的营地里，然后顺理成章一般博得了所有研究组成员的好感，而且你猜怎么着？那家伙居然会用爪子开罐头！你见过会开罐头的豹吗？吃光了驻地的所有牛肉罐头之后拍拍屁股就走了，然后我的研究数据也和他一起消失了！你说，这种东西到底是不是白眼狼？！”

“爸爸——”迦尔纳不得不打断了父亲的控诉，因为他身旁的动物似乎有醒来的迹象，“黑豹会主动攻击人吗？”

“为什么这么问？到底发生了什么？”苏利耶感觉今天他宝贝儿子的声音听起来很拘谨又局促，不像平时父子两人交流时那样轻松。

“我想，我可能捡回了一头豹……不过昨天捡回来的时候还是小小的一只，不知道为什么今天早上醒来突然就变大了。”迦尔纳侧过头，像是怕吵醒那只动物一般小声说道。

“……？？？？？”苏利耶感觉肚子里的困惑就好似看到达斯维达在海边倒水一样，用得还是一个滤水壶。“等一下，宝贝，你说你捡到了一头豹？”

“是的爸爸，它现在就睡在我身边，可是我发誓昨天捡到他的时候只有小猫那么大点的，难道说是我喂的猫饭把他一夜喂大了？还是谁半夜趁我睡着把它换走了？不过没有理由啊……”迦尔纳的困惑并不比他父亲少，而他还没来得及困惑完，就不由得屏住了呼吸——那只占据了他大半张床的大猫醒了过来，抬起头正用大眼睛打量着迦尔纳。“……爸爸……它醒了——”

苏利耶很慌张，迦尔纳不会撒谎，如果他说自己捡回来一只幼年豹子并且一夜之间又变成了成年豹子那么他绝对是认真的，但是这种事为什么会发生在城市里？难道说是动物园跑出来的吗？

“它现在做什么？”不由得压低嗓音的苏利耶唯恐儿子受到伤害。

“在看着我。”迦尔纳轻声回答，“瞪着大眼睛……”

刚刚苏醒过来的阿周那看着这个昨夜把自己捡回来的漂亮青年，他还没有忘记自己的人设——也许应该说豹设？他抖了抖耳朵爬起来，把脑袋埋进迦尔纳怀里，喉咙中咕噜出今天他所发出的第一个音节。

“喵——————”

“诶？”迦尔纳拿着电话明显愣住了，片晌他向着电话另一端发问，“……怎么豹子是这么叫的吗？”

“宝贝，怎么了？它有威胁到你吗？爸爸现在就帮你报警！！”苏利耶恨不得自己立刻从平原上立刻传递到迦尔纳的家，要是他的儿子有什么意外的话——

“不，爸爸，没关系~”迦尔纳的语气变得轻松起来，他试探性地揉着那只正对自己撒娇的大猫的脑袋，手感就和昨晚一样好，“它很乖，在和我撒娇，不要报警爸爸，我想我能处理这个问题……”

“喂喂？？宝贝，黑豹都是白眼狼——不要被它们可爱的外表骗了！”电流声把声音搞得失真，信号中断电话断线了，苏利耶暗骂了一句把电话扔在车座上，末了电话里听到迦尔纳的声音变得轻松，也许真的如他所说，那只生物并没有对迦尔纳造成什么威胁吧……

而此时此刻睡眼惺忪的阿周那被那仿佛有魔力的手抚摸着脑袋，喉咙里忍不住发出咕噜咕噜的舒服的声音，如果说启初他竭尽全力卖萌讨好只是为了骗取迦尔纳的信任的话，现在他可真的是无意识地在享受这个善良又天然的青年温柔的抚摸。一大早醒来就被摸得舒舒服服的感觉真好啊！

【再多摸摸我的头。】

阿周那抬起爪子，扒拉着迦尔纳的胳膊，想要让他再多摸摸自己头颈的部分，然而在瞧清楚自己眼下爪子的尺寸时他瞬间清醒了，并惊得跳了起来。

【天哪我怎么变大了！！！！！！】

优良的跳跃能力让他一蹦三尺高，但是现在他已经不是小猫咪的尺寸了，体重和尺寸的加大再加上现在他正在迦尔纳充满弹力的床上，落回床上的瞬间坐在床角的迦尔纳甚至被颠了起来，他惊讶地看着这只大猫盯着自己的爪子像是第一次见到它们一样。

“嘘——安静一点，不要再那么剧烈的动了床会塌掉。”迦尔纳伸出手把那只不安的豹子按住，然后温柔地摸着他的脑袋安抚他，“乖，我明白了，你自己也吓了一跳对吧，没关系，毕竟这种事不是每天都会发生的，我都理解。”

“喵……”  
【不你不理解！】

阿周那的脑子里在咆哮，但是他发现即便是变成大猫自己的声音也和小猫一样嗲嗲的软软的，可恶谁让豹子这种动物叫声就是那么娘，和狮子老虎什么的比真的差远了！

【一定是因为精神太放松了，一松懈下来居然提早变回这个身形了。】阿周那冷静地分析着事情的前因后果。【不过还好只是变大而已，如果直接变回人形的话恐怕迦尔纳一定会报警吧……】

想到这里阿周那忍不住一哆嗦，毕竟就算迦尔纳是个神经大条天然呆的男人，一大早如果身边睡着一个不着寸缕的裸男的话肯定也会忍不住报警吧。

【眼下还是要稳住，要充分获取信任找到一个合适的时机变回去！对，就这么干——】

冷静下来并找到了自己的近期目标的阿周那，枕着迦尔纳的大腿，感受着那优美纤细的手指顺着自己皮毛生长的方向抚摸，惬意地眯起眼睛……

【啊……做猫科动物真好，什么也不用做就会有人臣服在脚下的感觉真是令人愉悦。就好像意识在一点点放空——】

“嗯，虽然你和我撒娇我很高兴，”在阿周那试图闭上眼睛享受着被抚摸并再来一轮回笼觉时，迦尔纳略带促狭的声音在他耳边响起，阿周那睁开眼，白发白肤的青年脸颊微红，“但是现在能放我下床吗？我真的真的很想去洗手间……”

放迦尔纳下床听着他的脚步步入洗手间，阿周那趴在床上用爪子盖着自己的眼睛，他觉得自己的脸和耳朵都变得滚烫，那张泛红的脸颊就像视觉残留一样印在他的视网膜上，伴随着那样令人误会的句子让年仅20岁的阿周那不由得又产生了绮念，然而埋在昨晚一起共眠过的床单里似乎也不是个什么好选择，泡泡糖味的香波浓烈的香味已经散去，只剩下糖果一般的淡淡甜味夹杂着衣物柔顺剂还有迦尔纳的气息钻进阿周那变成动物后异常灵敏的鼻子里。

【啊……迦尔纳好香啊……】

在察觉到自己有些不合乎王族身份的行为后，阿周那唾弃着自己的不清醒，他甩了甩脑袋，跳下床，紧接着他就发现自己变大的身体不太适合这个房间的陈设布局。房间面积本就不大，还有着低矮的桌子和沙发，行走时不得不小心让尾巴不要扫下迦尔纳摆着的盆栽和相框。束手束脚的感觉并不好，但是此刻变回幼年体态又免不了再次惊吓到迦尔纳，所以阿周那只能更加小心自己的动作，他可不想因为打碎什么东西被迦尔纳赶出去或是送去动物园。

吃饭的时候犯了难，迦尔纳今天休息，他简单的吃了个麦片后叉着腰站在厨房里，为难地看着黑豹拒绝食用猫罐头并把罐头推到一边。

“我知道你不是小猫，可是昨天的猫饭你不是吃得好好的吗？”

“喵——！！”  
【别开玩笑，我不是猫啊，怎么可能会吃猫罐头！】

“真伤脑筋，那你要吃什么呢？家里现在好像只有鸡蛋和土豆……”迦尔纳苦恼地盯着坐在自己面前姿态凛然似乎他才是一家之主的大猫。“好像还有一些西蓝花。但是你应该不会喜欢吃吧？”

“……”露出露骨的嫌弃表情的阿周那直白地表达了自己不喜欢西蓝花，即便是作为人类王子的阿周那也绝不喜欢那看起来像是一颗树一样的蔬菜。

“好吧，只能去购物了！”迦尔纳下定决心一般双手合十，然后他俯下身搓了搓阿周那的耳朵，“别担心，大黑。我会买牛排给你的，等一下就拜托你看家了！”

“喵？！”  
【大、大黑？！】

“啊，因为你变大了所以叫你大黑了，很容易记住吧？”迦尔纳像个等待夸奖的小孩一样露出了得意的笑容，似乎对自己给对方的命名十分满意。

“喵嗷——”  
【我是不会夸奖你的，你这起名白痴——】

 

吃着混了蛋黄和白干酪的土豆泥以及用橄榄油煎好的无盐牛排的阿周那十分满足。迦尔纳似乎对厨艺得心应手，牛排的软硬正合适。似乎正在走上他父亲口中所描述的那种吃软饭生活的阿周那突然猛地打了个冷战，真的好危险啊！忍不住就迷上这种被人饲养的生活可不行啊——他可是优雅的王族，怎么可以被饲养！更何况还是饲养在这样的小公寓里？

他眯着眼睛盯着盘子里切好的牛排像是在盯着自己的仇人。而不明就里的迦尔纳端着盛满了西瓜汁的碗递到他面前还摸着他的下巴时，让刚刚做好心理建设的阿周那再一次理性崩塌。

【这不怪我！都是这家伙的手真的很会摸！哼……不知道摸过多少猫才积累出这样的经验啊……】

阿周那似乎有些吃味，却完全没注意到身为王族的自己正在和一群野猫吃醋。吃饱喝足的阿周那，看着迦尔纳在屋子里转来转去地打扫，把一堆衣服塞进洗衣机。然后他心虚地看着迦尔纳把那件被他撕破的衬衫拿去裁成布片。

“虽然很喜欢这件衣服，但是补救是补救不回来了。”迦尔纳似乎发现了阿周那不安的视线，“把但是直接扔掉太可惜了，裁成布料的话也许可以补在别的什么地方。”

“喵……”  
【唔……对不起……】

迦尔纳的节俭让阿周那感到有些愧疚，向来养尊处优的他对这种生活方式知之甚少。迦尔纳明明节俭到连旧的沙发上面都有着补丁，却还每天都坚持去照料流浪的动物，虽然神经大条又很天然，阿周那还真的第一次见到像迦尔纳这样不求回报又坦率地善良的人，也难怪那群猫那么喜欢他，肯定不只是因为他撸猫技巧的高超。

把洗好的碗碟收进碗橱，衣服晾在阳台，半开的窗子吹进来清爽的风，洗衣液的柠檬草香味整个房间都闻得到。迦尔纳用小象喷壶给家里的盆栽喷水，有麻雀飞到他窗台上啾啾叫着，他就顺手撒了一把小米过去。目睹了一切的阿周那心底吐槽这个人简直像是童话故事里的小公主，用卡通喷壶和动物交流玩耍，也许下一秒他就会开口唱歌……然而迦尔纳没有唱歌，阿周那支愣着耳朵听见他碎碎念，非常绝望的发现迦尔纳给家里的盆栽也取了名字，比如那挨在一起的三盆仙人球，分别叫大毛，二毛和小毛……

【呃！吐槽人手不够了……】

阿周那忍不住对迦尔纳的命名能力翻白眼，完全忘记了自己现在在对方口中叫“大黑”。如果他再继续思考补完迦尔纳在他心中童话公主的人设，他就会发现，他也成为了童话的一部分——那个因为咒语变成野兽的王子。

做完家事闲下来的迦尔纳掏出一个小砂锅架在炉子上，把虾和干贝以及豆腐一起下到锅里开始煲汤。这段悠闲的时光里他端着一杯酸奶窝在自己卧室的小桌前，打开电脑找了个爱情电影看得津津有味。

趴在床上百无聊赖的阿周那眨了眨眼，他轻盈地跳下床，挨挨蹭蹭地从迦尔纳臂弯底下钻过去，趴在他腿边。

“你也要一起吗~”迦尔纳似乎对这只大猫的主动亲近非常受用，他环着阿周那的脖子，让他把下巴搁在自己膝盖上，手指有一下没一下地顺着大猫头顶的毛，然后他像是想起了什么似的把自己手里的杯子递到阿周那跟前，“要不要尝尝看？你应该没有喝过吧——”

“喵……”  
【只不过是酸奶而已吧……】

发出不屑的叫声的阿周那还是妥协了，但是眼下作为一头豹子，马克杯的形状着实不适合他饮用杯中的东西，回过神来时蹭得鼻子和嘴边都是粘稠的酸奶。凭借着本能，他忍不住伸出舌头去舔，这真是很稀奇的体验，要知道，作为人的时候他可舔不到自己的鼻子——一边惊讶于自己作为豹子时的舌头粗粝的触感，一边把自己舔成了一个花脸的阿周那把迦尔纳逗乐了，美丽的青年拄着下巴伸出手指，调皮地刮去阿周那鼻尖上没被舔干净的奶渍。

“呵~瞧你把自己弄得~”温柔轻快的语气和亲昵的动作让阿周那觉得自己心脏好像被温柔地撞了一下——可能是被独角兽撞了吧，如果现在自己是人的姿态的话，以自己老爸的名字起誓，现在的阿周那绝对满脸通红……

空气里飘着汤的香味和洗好的衣服令人安心的香味，狭窄的小公寓里流淌着一种令人放下心防的微妙气氛，阿周那产生了一种奇妙的错觉，比起有着无数仆从、宽敞奢华的王室豪宅，仿佛这里才应该是他的家。

【迦尔纳这家伙，他的人生怕不是拿了童话故事公主的剧本吧？】

此时的阿周那这样想着，试炼的时间有整整一年，他想更加了解眼前的这个人，他想在迦尔纳身边多待些时间。

 

“你真的不和我一起洗澡吗？”喂了流浪猫们后回到家的迦尔纳拉着阿周那的前爪，而阿周那的后爪紧紧拉着地毯抗拒着对方试图拖拽他的行为，用行动来向对方表达自己的抗拒。

【真的不要再来一次了！那种甜蜜的拷问……】

想起前一晚上一起洗澡时发生的种种，迦尔纳坦率赤裸的身体还有他那施加过魔法一般的手指，摸了阿周那的猫蛋蛋……

阿周那奋力抗争并一边“喵喵喵”叫着一边紧紧闭着眼睛。变大的他还是很庆幸自己现在的体重和尺寸不再给迦尔纳捞起他抱在怀里的余地，挣了半天没了力气的迦尔纳叹了口气终于妥协。

“好吧，我的浴缸也的确不能同时装下我们两个，毕竟你变得好大！”说着，迦尔纳动作幼稚地比了一个由小变大的手势，阿周那不由得低下了头看着自己的爪子踩在迦尔纳粉红色的长毛地毯上所带来的颜色冲击。

【拜托你了，不要再说这种令人误会的话了好么……】

所以，当迦尔纳带着一身湿热的水汽和甜腻的泡泡糖味香波的味道从浴室里出来时，阿周那已经趴在他枕头旁边昏昏欲睡。

“真狡猾，你居然抛下我先睡觉了吗？”迦尔纳半真半假地嗔怪道，抬起手搓了搓阿周那的脑袋，兀自走到镜子边上，打开吹风机吹干头发。那不做掩饰的亲密姿态让阿周那有种他们已经同居已久的错觉。他趴在床上侧过头，看着迦尔纳踩着兔子拖鞋的脚丫，暗自腹诽着这家伙到底还有多少女子高中生一般的生活用品。然而下一秒他的视线凝固了——迦尔纳豪迈地脱下了浴袍，本应该让人脸红心跳的事情却没有发生，阿周那的眼神变得死灰，他目不转睛地盯着迦尔纳的内裤。

【这是什么东西！！！！！！】

阿周那觉得自己的灵魂都在咆哮，迦尔纳那土气的内裤款式似乎成为了这个房间里最格格不入的存在。一个用小象喷壶给花浇水，沙发上摆着一堆布偶脚上踩着兔子拖鞋的人……一个会和动物交流甚至和植物交流的拿了童话剧本美少女公主人设的家伙，居然会穿那么丑的只有老头才会穿的四角内裤！

【这内裤烧痛了我的眼睛！比那个粉色的长毛地毯更加恶劣！】

但是穿着那条内裤的当事人似乎完全感受不到房间里另一个活的生物对自己的内裤拼命地表达不满，迦尔纳心情很好，他套上和昨晚穿得睡衣明显是同款的宽松T恤，只不过这件是绿色的，上面还写着Quick，意义不明，阿周那真的很想问问这种衣服到底有多少件。

“好了，我们快睡觉吧——”迦尔纳跨过阿周那钻进被子里，他关上台灯搂着阿周那的脖颈轻声问道，“明天我要上班了，不能在家陪你你会不会寂寞？”

“喵——”阿周那心下叹了口气，用毫无意义的喵声回答他的提问。

“这样啊，那晚安吧。”

“喵……”  
【虽然不知道你怎么理解我的叫声，但是晚安吧……】

闭上眼睛的阿周那，感受着迦尔纳的胳膊压在自己肩颈上的重量，然后他感到鼻尖一热，柔软的触感和甘甜的气味——迦尔纳亲了他的鼻尖！！

心如擂鼓的阿周那惊得张开眼，却只看到迦尔纳安恬的睡颜，还有小声的梦呓——

“你可不能变更大了……”他说，声音里满满的困倦，“床会装不下——”

鼻尖上的亲吻轻得就像幻觉，阿周那眨眨眼，看着这个独角兽一般纯洁的青年，即便是黑暗中他似乎也白得发着光。

【晚安，你这穿老头内裤的迪〇尼公主……】

 

次日清晨，率先醒来的是阿周那，他看了看墙上的挂钟，现在才是凌晨5点而已。窗边似乎站着两只吵嘴的麻雀叽叽喳喳叫个没完。被吵醒所带来的起床气让阿周那忍不住挥手想要驱赶那些麻雀，他也确实这样做了——

——慢着！  
——伸……手……？？

眼前五指张开的，巧克力色皮肤且骨节分明的，的确是属于阿周那的手没错。不是爪子，没有肉垫，是人类的手……

阿周那猛地坐起身，被子从他身上滑下，他僵硬地转过头，眼下他不着寸缕，身边躺着熟睡的迦尔纳。

【救命！！这什么情况！我该怎么办？现在真的不是什么好时机啊！怎么能在这种时候变回去！迦尔纳醒来的话要怎么和他解释——可恶、一定是因为睡在他旁边太放松太安心了……不不不不不，现在当务之急是集中精神变回去啊！！！】

脑子里激烈地过着弹幕的阿周那，僵硬地躺下身，动作尽量缓慢不吵醒身旁的迦尔纳，他平躺着，看着天花板的吊灯，集中精神——

“嗯~~”迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，抱住了阿周那的手臂，用他柔软微凉的脸颊轻轻磨蹭着阿周那的手臂，嘴里还小声咕哝着，“哪里跑……”

【跑不了的吧，你这么抱着我的胳膊我哪儿都跑不了啊！】

阿周那心底在绝望的呐喊，被迦尔纳这样抱着他根本没法集中精神变身回去，而更糟的是——他还很年轻，更何况此时身边睡着一个美人……

——简单来说，阿周那经历了每个男人都会经历的事。  
——他晨勃了。

【天要亡我……】

阿周那缩了缩腿，让自己勃起的器官好受一点，他闭上眼睛。

【啊，怎么死都是死，神啊给我个机会变回去吧！】

向神明祈祷也该等神起床，显然神明并不在服务区，没听见阿周那的祷告，而醒来过早的阿周那躺下后感受着身边的人身上传来的热度，居然又迷迷糊糊睡着了！

一切都是命运石之门的选择。就算有命运的齿轮，现在肯定因为太久没有上油，齿轮紧涩卡住了。而两个小时后，那枚卡住的命运齿轮，啪嗒一下崩开了……

 

—TBC—

下章预告：

“你相信我，我真的不是变态STK啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”


End file.
